User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown Season1 Episode 22: Paradise
'Main Plot: Alan/Iffy ' (Iffy wakes up and see’s that Alan is already awake.) Iffy: Hey, baby. Alan: Hey. (Alan and Iffy start kissing) Iffy: I’m so glad were on summer break. Alan: And were getting married at 12 am! Iffy: Yes, a amazing midnight wedding. Alan: I’m so glad we’re getting married. Iffy: I’m glad I’m marring you. (Iffy kisses Alan again.) '' Alan: Well I’m gonna go take a shower. Iffy: Wait I’ll come with. ''(Alan smiles) Alan: Oh you naughty girl. 'Bardell: Paradise ' 'Sub Plot: Damon/Jake/Aria ' (At The Dot) Jake: Guess what I got. Aria: What? Jake: Tickets to Paris! Aria: What, no? Jake: YES! So we can go see Damon. (Aria rolls her eyes) Jake: What? Aria: I’m not going. Jake: Why? Aria: I don’t want any drama this summer. Jake: There won’t be any drama. Aria: You and Damon together spells drama. Jake: Come on, Aria I promise. Aria: Fine but the first sign of drama and I’m gone. (Jake smiles) Jake: This is so gonna be a amazing summer! 'Third Plot: Xandi/Harry ' (At the mall) Harry: So I’ve meat your parents but you haven’t meat my parents. Xandi: Yep. Harry: Well do you maybe sorta wanna meet them tonight? Xandi: No. Harry: Well that sucks because we have a dinner with them tonight…. (Xandi stops walking.) Xandi: What? Harry: We have a dinner date with them tonight…. Xandi: Eh. (Xandi starts to walk fast and Harry runs after her) Harry: What is that a yes? No? Maybe? Your comin' right? 'Main Plot: Alan/Iffy ' (At The Dot) Iffy: I don’t wanna get married. Alan: What? Iffy: I don’t wanna get married unless your mom is there at the wedding. Alan: No. Iffy: Alan…. Alan: She can’t. Iffy: Then were not getting married. Alan: Come on Iffy! Iffy: Talk to your mom and I’ll get married to you! Alan: But I haven’t talked to her ever since the whole drama that happen. Iffy: But Alan…. Alan: Fine. But your coming. Iffy: I always get my way. Alan: Ha-ha. 'Sub Plot: Damon/Jake/Aria ' Jake: Oh my god, that was the longest plane ride ever! Aria: it was like 3 hours. Where’s Damon? Jake: He said he would meet us here when I called him…. (Damon comes up behind Jake and scares him) Jake: You freaking scared me! Damon: That was the point. Jake: It’s nice to see you. Damon: Yeah well lets go take your stuff by the house and then were gonna go party! Jake: Huh? Damon: I got us fake ID’s, duh, poor Aria can’t drink with us, sorry. Aria: it’s whatev. Damon: Oh and if Ellie ask I’m taking you site seeing. Jake: Okay. (Damon smiles at Jake and Jake smiles back) 'Third Plot: Xandi/Harry ' (Outside of Harry’s house.) Xandi: I don’t wanna go in, what if they hate me? Harry: They won’t, who could hate you anyways? Xandi: Well a lot of people um, Mariana. Harry: Yeah but she’s a stupid bitch. Xandi: but what if your mom see’s me as a stupid bimbo? Harry: Xandi, she won’t calm down. Xandi: But…. Harry: Come on! (Harry makes Xandi go into his house.) 'Main Plot: Alan/Iffy ' (At Alan's) Alan: Iffy wants you to come to the wedding. Holly: That bitch wants me to go to a wedding I don’t want to happen? Iffy: ha-ha I’m right here…. Holly: I know. Alan: Mom…. Holly: I’m not going! Alan: Fine! It was Iffy that wanted you there not me! Holly: I don’t care, get out of my house. Alan: I am! I'm never coming back, never, you can forget you even had a fucking son! Iffy: I’ve been keeping my mouth shut but I can’t anymore! You’re a fucking cold hearted little dumb-ass-bitch! Now let’s go get married, Alan. Alan: Lets go. (They leave) Alan: I so love you, Iffy. 'Sub Plot: Damon/Jake/Aria ' (Damon, Jake and Aria are at a party, Damon and Jake leave Aria.) Aria: Oh bye guys don’t worry I’ll be right here ya know who cares if I get raped? Damon: Yeah. So Jake, why did you really come here? Jake: Like I told you over the phone it was to see you. Damon: Really? Jake: And this…. Damon: What? (Jake kisses Damon) Damon: Wait, do you wanna get back together? Jake: Yeah. Damon: But I’ll be in Paris for a year. Jake: We’ll make the long distance thing work. Damon: Why the hell not let's date a fourth time maybe four will be our lucky number! (Damon kisses Jake, Jake pulls away and smiles) Damon: No cheating this time. For the both of us. Jake: no cheating and no drugs. Damon: No drugs. 'Third Plot: Harry/Xandi ' (At Moon and Sue's) Sue: I like you! You finally found a good girl, honey. (Sue smiles at Xandi) Moon: Yeah you have found a good girl. So does anyone want any pot? Xandi: Huh? Moon: Does anyone want any pot? Xandi: Umm, no…. Moon: Good, if you would of said yes I would of slapped the stupid out of ya! Sue: Oh honey don’t scar her. Moon: I’m just being honest. I’m gonna go and get the pot out. Harry: I’m gonna take Iffy home, okay? Moon: Okay. Xandi: Bye, Sue and Moon. Sue and Moon: Bye come back soon! (Xandi and Harry leaves the house) 'Main Plot: Iffy/Alan ' (At their wedding) Iffy: Oh my god! It’s almost time! Lauren: Aww, I’m so proud of my baby girl. Iffy: Mom I’m not a baby anymore. Lauren: I know you’re not honey. Iffy: (mocking her mom)''but you’ll always be my baby. ''(Lauren starts crying) Iffy: Oh mom don’t cry you’ll make me cry. (Iffy hugs her mom) Iffy: I love you mommy. Lauren: I love you two. (Harry walks into the room) Lauren: Get out! It’s bad luck! Alan: Okay, okay sorry, but you look beautiful, Iffy. 'Sub Plot: Damon/Jake/Aria ' (Sneaking in) Damon: Shh, Ellie will kill us if she knew we were out partying and drinking well excluding Aria. Aria: I really wanted a damn drink. Damon: I know you did sweetie. Jake: I’m sleeping with you tonight, Damon. We have some catching up to do. Aria: Ewe. (Damon walks by his mom’s room slowly and over hears her talking to someone) Ellie: You found her, you found my daughter? Proxy? (Damon looks shocked.) Damon: I-I have a sister…. (Ellie hears Damon and hangs up quickly) 'Third Plot: Xandi/Harry ' (Xandi is driving Xandi back) Harry: See I told you my parents would like you. Xandi: Ha-ha, your parents are cool. Harry: I know they are. (Harry cell phone falls out of his pocket.) Harry: Shit, let me pick that up. (Harry bends down to get his phone.) Xandi: Oh my god! Harry look out! Stop! (Harry hits someone with his car.) '' Harry: Oh my god! No! Did I? Xandi: You hit someone! Harry: What do I do? Xandi: Drive! Harry: You want me to do a hit and run? Xandi: Yes! I’ll give you the money to fix the car, now go! ''(Harry drives away and you see the leg of the body move.) '' 'Main Plot: Alan/Iffy (Alan is driving a car) Iffy: I can’t believe were finally married! Alan: I know. Iffy: But I’m glad I’m married to you. Alan: (smiling) ''I’m glad you’re married to me, also. ''(Iffy kisses Alan, then pulls away and see’s a car coming straight towards them.) '' Iffy: Alan, look out! Alan: Shit! ''(Alan swerves so he doesn’t hit the other car and drives over a bridge, the car falls into the water.) '''....THE END OF SEASON ONE.... Category:Blog posts